LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 November 2012
11:53 11:53 Hi 11:56 le... 11:56 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/5/52/Screen_shot_2012-11-08_at_6.55.44_PM.png 11:57 Wow. 11:58 By any chance... 11:58 Do you import the same .ldr you load into BrickSmith? 11:59 Sometimes.... sometimes not... 12:00 I always fix them up in Bricksmith first though. 12:00 What did you do on that one? 12:03 I fixed up some of the bricks... 12:03 Hi Brigs 12:03 Still have that avatar I see... 12:03 Hmmmm..... Will you send me a sample BrickSmith project? 12:04 But only by copying and pasting them into a new .ldr file. 12:04 It can be just a few bricks, nothing complex. 12:04 Okay... 12:04 I have a theory... 12:04 Where should I send it. 12:05 hell o again 12:05 Hi Polt 12:05 Dropbox? 12:05 Okay... 12:05 Hey Le 12:06 Hi Rays 12:06 I got the background working! 12:06 12:06 It's with smoke, not fire though 12:06 12:06 I'm working on ye site as I speak. 12:06 12:06 Good for you! 12:06 FIRE! 12:06 Just go to the Downloads section to look. http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 12:06 Oh, *ahem* 12:06 SMOKE! 12:06 And it's available for download 12:06 12:06 https://www.dropbox.com/s/3jq67soza36tw7w/Test_GalaxyExplorer.ldr 12:07 Shared that publicly? 12:07 Yes. 12:07 12:07 galexy explorer? what is it? 12:07 AFK very quickly 12:07 @rays 12:07 Only one of the Most Classic LEGO sets ever. 12:07 12:07 oh. 12:07 look at your blog. 12:08 k 12:08 mainly the tutorials button in the nav bar. 12:08 AFK 12:08 Thanks Le 12:08 12:08 It works right! 12:08 12:08 In the ranks with the Yellow Castle, Main Street, Classics like those. 12:10 http://www.brickset.com/detail/?Set=497-1 12:11 wow...that is an old set 12:11 12:14 Back 12:14 Rays 12:15 How do you want the nav bar laid out? 12:15 As it is, or different? 12:15 What do you mean by Nav bar? 12:15 I didnt know you you could change it 12:16 hello? 12:16 Haideer 12:16 ??? 12:16 wat' 12:16 Fun Stuff! Menu 12:17 Oh...ummm....I think it's fine as is. 12:17 (xd) 12:17 :O 12:17 There is no "xd" emote here 12:17 12:18 OK 12:18 Le, PM.. 12:18 >.> 12:20 Hi... 12:20 Prof 12:20 I found the reason. 12:20 He AFK? 12:20 Okay... And it is? 12:20 Satlmd, I noticed you said the site looked similar to BUILD'S site, so. thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com 12:20 check it now 12:20 I know. 12:20 All right. 12:20 And new desktop background 12:21 A Bricksmith LDR is different from a normal LDR 12:21 A little better. 12:21 Uh oh... 12:21 Uh oh..what does uh oh mean? 12:21 12:22 Professor? Ok. 12:22 Do you think you'll be able to update the script at some point to accommodate them? 12:23 Accommodate what? 12:23 Bricksmith LDR files. 12:24 Cool. 12:24 LNA chat is disturbing me... 12:24 DO NOT go over there... 12:24 I am NOT even going to repeat what they are discussing... 12:25 Is it that bad? 12:25 Yes. 12:25 wow 12:25 It is so perverted, I do not wish to even think about it. XD 12:25 ooookkk 12:25 Prof 12:25 http://dl.dropbox.com/u/58490278/Test_LDR.ldr 12:25 Mvp and Boba are discussing "It" and Alec and I are watching, confused. 12:26 Normal LDR 12:26 open it in a plain text editor 12:26 and open the model you sent me as well. 12:26 See the difference? 12:26 Anyways, everyone, DO NOT, REPEAT, DO NOT go there... 12:27 Rays 12:27 Yes? 12:28 PM 12:28 k 12:32 le, any ideas? 12:32 http://dl.dropbox.com/u/58490278/Test_LDR.ldr 12:32 Normal LDR 12:32 open it in a plain text editor 12:32 and open the model you sent me as well. 12:32 See the difference? 12:33 I know. Any ideas for making it a normal one? 12:33 wrong button 12:34 Hi Hop! 12:34 Hi le! 12:36 Finally, I can relax... I don't have school tomorrow. 12:36 You dont? 12:36 Why not? 12:37 I don't know, I just don't have school. Sometimes we get some random day off. 12:37 Ah. 12:37 Friday. School. Ugh. 12:37 I know 12:37 but after Friday is Saturday! 12:38 Bye, everyone. 12:38 Bye! 12:38 Bye! 12:38 12:38 Hey le, where's rio, I very rarely have seen him 12:39 WhoopsI 02:20 Hello Brigs! 02:21 Hey! 02:21 I was looking for you. 02:21 O_O 02:21 I mean 02:21 no 02:21 not like 02:21 *facepalm* 02:21 02:22 Legodude101 and Prototron play on your Minecraft server and make Ninjago creations. I was wondering if you could give me the IP, because I'd like to join them, if that's alright. 02:25 Alright 02:26 Note: The server does not have Bukkit, and essentially a bunch of random creations 02:26 Yay! I hate Bukkit. 02:26 24.214.34.166:25565 02:26 Thanks 02:26 I love worldedit, though... 02:27 02:29 It says Bad packet id 16 02:29 Hmm? 02:29 I can't connect 02:32 Meh. 02:32 I'm on the Ninjago Wiki. 02:45 Cool! 02:51 Server's up! 03:53 hi 03:53 anyone here? 03:53 Hmm.... 03:54 I don't see anyone 03:54 I go 03:54 bye 04:13 anyone 05:45 hi 05:45 Hi. 05:45 https://www.dropbox.com/s/ewzsusa8a52ibsx/Test%20World%20pic4.PNG 05:45 let me see 05:45 taht is made in unity right? 05:45 Yeah. 05:46 i like the statue 05:46 the trees are also good 05:46 I made it all from scratch, except the textures and most of the Minifig statue model. 05:46 which textures 05:46 All of the textures are ours. 05:46 you mean the grass? 05:46 I am pretty good at textures 05:46 here is a pciture 05:47 Yeah, and the trees, the bark, and everything else. 05:47 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j935ikl9kw5y75l/planet%20texture%20models.jpg 05:47 i made all the tnnghs inlduing the planets 05:47 Nice. 05:47 tanks 05:47 You made the textures? 05:47 yes 05:47 What did you use? 05:48 paint, and some modifaication in photshop, and took a screenshots over all with bandicam 05:48 Nice. 05:48 thanks, yuo are well in project BUILD team right? 05:49 I'm the director. 05:49 What has there game, that makes in unique, 05:50 that there ideas that in unique for jsut that game? 05:50 I am not talking about models or scripts 05:50 like the story and backround 05:51 The story and background is all original. 05:51 is the story synced with the game 05:51 so they are not sepearate parts? 05:52 At first there'll be no story at all. 05:52 what do you mean? 05:52 At first we'll just have the game mechanics and stuff. 05:53 so it will be the game starting right there, with no backround stuff before the playing? 05:53 For alpha, yes. 05:53 Just gameplay. 05:53 Very intersting, that is the first time i has seen that occur in the game, so intersting 05:54 i were not sarcastic if you think taht 05:56 How and why made the team BUILD 06:11 cdmpants you there 07:24 hi raysfan 07:24 Hello everyone 07:24 noonw is on except for me sadly 07:29 I do not think no more be on for the time being, so you can leave if you want, so you do not waste time 07:33 Hello Allen 07:33 hi allen 07:33 For whoever didn't see the post of LC's new site, Here: 07:33 ATTENTION: Search Bar was removed due to it not being operational. Thanks!! 07:33 07:33 07:34 PP{S 07:34 OOPS 07:34 07:34 http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 07:34 you talked about wallpaper or soemthnig is taht post right`? 07:34 http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/downloads.html 07:35 That is good, for the time being 07:35 how long did that take you to maek? 07:35 To everyone: About 15-30 minues 07:35 *minutes 07:35 it took to make that 07:35 Download 07:35 ok, in blender? 07:35 And yes 07:36 that is good work, but the backround could need some mroe colour than white 07:36 The characters area all fine 07:36 The rig.... 07:36 the rig? 07:36 Hmmmm 07:37 Hi Bin 07:37 hi bin PM 07:38 what is new on LNA? 07:38 and on BUILD 07:38 and on TLT 07:38 and on LC 07:38 and you heard of legend of chime the new lego st? 07:39 http://nenensblogoffun.wordpress.com/2012/11/05/lego-legendsofchima201/ 07:40 what is the differnce between respct and to like a person? 07:41 is anyone on 07:41 wait i know you are on all LNA wiki and ignoring me 07:41 cery nice 07:41 very very nice 07:44 XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6a-8ACATnVA&feature=endscreen&NR=1 07:46 very funny 07:46 here is a recent upladoed speedrun 07:46 i made 07:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIkcDItxJIk&list=PLE-AjQXXl1BMFDT8tZJPdqN6Z3Crnm_Hr&feature=plcp 07:47 Hi zax 07:47 hi zexal 07:47 Hi 07:47 zexal can you help me one thing 07:47 how can i zoom in or out in blender 07:47 Sure, what is it? 07:47 Zax, http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/downloads.html 07:47 07:47 and how is it possible to aniamte that 07:47 I made a new wallpaper 07:49 Nice! but one question? What is it supposed to be? 07:49 Rock Paper Scissors: 07:49 ? 07:49 07:50 Ummm..well...i's SUPPOSED to be 2 minifigures battling..... 07:50 but.. 07:50 people that are lazy, while they are sitting on chairs in there bed room? 07:50 didn't turn out exactly like wanted 07:50 07:50 that can you say again 07:50 ..... 07:50 To answer your question Shaf you should be able to use the scroll wheel on your mouse to zoom in and out. 07:50 coukd you not had added a backround in the wallapaper? 07:51 ok and how can o grap the camera 07:52 You can just scroll out and then select the camera like you would any other object in Blender. 07:52 ok 07:53 Is it possible to add sound effects inside blender, or do it needs to be done in a separeate prgoram? 07:54 Hmm if you were making a video you could add sounds in Blender video editor. But if you are making a game you will have to add the sounds in Unity 07:55 it is a custscene 07:55 the intro of the game 07:55 Ahh 07:56 GTG 07:56 : 07:56 07:57 Ah, well once you render your cutscene out then you can bring the images into the video editor and add sounds there. 07:57 what is render 07:59 Here is a tutorial by Rio that explains it http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/08/16/how-to-render-movies-in-blender/ 07:59 Just scroll down to the 2.6 part unless you are using version 2.4 08:00 Sorry i gtg. Hope the link helps. Bye 09:15 Hi! 09:15 Wow, this chat is really inactive. 09:15 Yup. 09:28 GREY 09:28 PM 09:39 HEKLLO 09:40 hi....? 09:40 Bin, do you have Skype? 09:41 Do you? 09:50 HEy 09:50 If you go to ponycountdown, you can see how much time is left before sanity is gone again 09:51 Hey Flerf, what happend to the LNA wiki 09:52 Something happened to the LNA Wiki? 09:54 No, it's fine 09:54 It just didn't load for me erlier 10:04 UGH, WINDOWS MOVIE MAKER, U SUCK 10:07 WMM is great. 10:07 2010 version. 10:08 xD 10:09 EVERY time I try to save, guess what WMM does? Stops responding. 10:09 I let it sit for 20 minutes, and nothing 10:10 OH NO! 10:10 The curse of the WMM is upon you! 10:15 I HATE WMM 10:15 HATE HATE HATE IT 10:15 lfa;jdf'ladfia'[10:16 Aw. 10:18 http://gyazo.com/1da840fcd87a71d6780d1d8a477d0778 11:26 Greetings Le 11:26 And how are you this evening? 11:26 Le is very le today 11:26 11:26 HI 11:26 What's up? 11:27 The King Says Dinner for 10 minutes. (AKA PIZZA! ) 11:27 11:27 11:27 again? 11:27 11:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV6In1K8zKk XD 11:28 Ur having pizza again Le? 11:28 11:28 11:30 PIZZA 11:30 11:30 SO AWESOME 11:30 Papa Dances in the Street. 11:30 11:32 AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH 11:32 That actually helped me study 11:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR2OR4fNx3M 11:33 11:34 uhhh 11:34 Ima gona go 11:34 : 11:34 11:34 11:34 11:35 Bye Bin. 11:38 GTG 11:38 Cya! 11:38 Bye! 11:41 Le, going to add in textures, and i fixed the DLL problems ;) 2012 11 09